Can't Remember To Forget You
by EuniceMichaelis
Summary: The Titania of Fairy Tail has a younger sister? Erza never told much about her past and didn't plan to. Until, a replica of her came into the guild. Not everyone can forget the past and they sure haven't had a bright one. What is their story? -R&R Please! Support my first fanfic! Arigato Minna!
1. Intro

**Intro**

Not one person in the guild knew about Erza Scarlet's younger sister. Everyone thought that she had no family left and was born a slave for the Tower of Heaven. There is more to her story than others can think of. She has a sister named, Ohitika Rose, it means "Brave Rose". Both siblings don't remember much due to being taken away from each other at such a young age of 5. They have the same scarlet hair; many would mistake them as twins. But, Othitika has gold eyes with a beauty mark by her left eye and she has more of a 'go with the flow' personality. With the same re-quip magic as Erza. Parents were killed along with their village, Rosemary. These siblings shouldn't underestimate the past. There are many things neither of their parents could have prepared them for.

What will happen when the sisters meet?

* * *

Review!? I will base the story off of your ideas! Tell me what you think. :D Trust me; the chapters will be a lot longer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ohitika has always been on the run for 12 years now, and it hasn't gotten any better at all. She was a part of the slave drive in southern Fiore. Being used her whole life and not having the chance to live an actual childhood, or as a teenager. She was taken away from everything at the age of 5 and forced to work for different families that needed help. A total of 60 different homes and has never seen the big cities, due to the system not wanting to be caught in the act of selling slaves to people.

Just a few years ago, Ohitika has learned about magic from an elder that came from the Tower of Heaven project. She was so excited from the stories that were told about a young girl fighting for their freedom with magic. He mentioned multiple times that she looked just Ohitika but, both didn't pay much attention to the thought. (He's a different old man that knew Erza. If that makes sense? ;-;) The elder trained and taught Ohitika as much as he could before the time came for both of them to leave the owners. She thanked him for all that he has done and will live up to his expectations. Now with the power to fight back, she decided to wait for the right time. She had no place to go or even the slightest clue on where to go.

* * *

She currently escaped and is on her way to the guild called Fairy Tail. Let's just say it was a five day trip to get to Magnolia and asked so many people for the directions to her destination. No money at all and she MADE IT! Why come here all of a sudden? Well, she saw something that look very familiar…

Ohitika was doing her daily chores of cleaning the owners house, you know, nothing different at all. She walked over to take out the trash and saw a magazine on the very top. The woman on the cover was very pretty with white hair and blue eyes. The cover said 'Meet the women of Fairy Tail!' in bold letters at the top. She decided to stuff the magazine in her back pocket for later, which was very unlikely of her. Ohitika never really cared for things like this but, might as well check it out for once.

After all the house jobs were finished, she decided to use her spare time to check out the magazine. Behind the house was bench with a beautiful garden, that she did herself. Ohitika sat down and was quickly flipping through the pages. 'Woah, all of these girls are REALLY pretty.' She thought as scanning the main article. 'New member, Juvia Lockser. A water mage? Huh. I think I might just join a guild! Why didn't I think of that sooner? -.- Hey! Maybe I can go join Fairy Tail!' Ohitika decided that she will, what's that harm? She finally gets to LEAVE!

Just then, when she was about to close the magazine, a woman on the next page is what made her stop. It was crazy and Ohitika could not believe her own eyes. She had scarlet red hair that went to middle of her back. The woman look just like her?! It was crazy and Ohitika could not believe her own eyes. She read the passage about the woman. 'She uses Re-Quip as well?!... Erza Scarlet? Erza.. Can she be who I think she is?!'

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the feedback! I promise to keep this story going! Next chapter will hopefully come out by early next week or maybe tomorrow? Please R&R! Send in ideas! ^-^


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Erza had 'that' feeling. She woke up with the feeling like something eventful was going to happen today. Then deciding that there was nothing to it, she's ready for anything. She got out of bed grabbed her things to take bath. Last night all the girls choose to take a bath in the morning together, well Juvia was hesitant about it and said yes. She made her way down the stairs and met Levy going in the hallway. "Erza I got another book you might like!" Said Levy while running towards her friend. "Thanks Levy remind me to pick that up later on." She replied while hiding her small blush from sight. "I will!" Levy had a wide grin on her face; she knows that Erza loves 'those' kind of books.

Both went into the bath room and saw that everyone else was already there. "Hey guys!" Levy said while running her water. Erza jumped into the bath with Juvia and Evergreen. "Good morning Erza.." Juvia sunk down into the water until it was to her neck and relaxed. 'My body is only for Gray-Sama!'

Everyone else went on with the 'daily talk' and what they were all going to do on their day off. All of them decided to go to the guild to see what there is to do. Erza thought that was a good idea too. But, she still hasn't shaken that feeling off. She didn't know if it was either good or bad and it could be that the Magic Council hasn't noticed Jellal being in Magnolia for such a long time. He's been in town for the past 3 days. No! This felt different she was confident that it had nothing to do with him. Or she hopes not..

* * *

After a nice hot bath and breakfast, all the girls left the dorms and walked to the guild together. Since it was a day off, they decided to dress in more comfortable clothing. Juvia was wearing a nice turquoise sundress that stopped just above the knees and showed her guild mark, which was rare for Juvia. Her hair was down with a waterfall braid entwined thanks to Levy! Completed with a pair of white sandals. Hoping that her beloved Gray would notice. As for Levy, she was wearing leggings with a big sweater. Feeling more comfortable than ever! Hoping to get Gajeel to visit the library with her. He wanted to know about the different kinds of metal that were most helpful during fights. (He used that as an excuse to get Levy's attention. Haha How cute! XD)

Erza actually wore short blue jean shorts with a white v-neck shirt and her braided off to the side. It was REALLY a day off! So rare for the mighty Titania to not wear her armor. 'Okay it does feel off today..' She walked into the guild, ignoring the stares and to the bar where Mirajane already had a strawberry cake out for her. She and Mira never really got along while they were younger but, grew on each other as they got older. (LOL XD I loved that they used to fight when they younger!) 'At least I still have my cake ^-^' Erza enjoyed eating her cake and went into her own little world. She talked with Mira and others that came for a conversation, or to ask what she was doing today.

It was already afternoon and she has done absolutely nothing. Besides knock Natsu and Gray around for almost smushing her cake this morning. That weird feeling has gotten worse, is it an instinct or something? Erza was in deep thought, going through all sorts of scenarios that can happen. Sitting at the bar with her backed from everyone, she noticed that everything was quiet? WHAT?! Erza looked up and saw that Mira was wide eyed, staring at the entrance.

"Is there an Erza Scarlet here?" Said a voice from the back of her. She then looked around, seeing that everone was looking at a figure at the entrance. A woman… That look just like her?!

* * *

Did a quick update! Hopefully you like this tiny chapter! I promise I will start making them longer! R&R Plz!


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the REALLY LATE chapter. ;-; I had an art show project that needed to be finished last week. On the bright side, I got a ribbon! ^-^ & thank you for the reviews! Also, I promise to not make Ohitika a Mary Sue XD. The next chapter 5 will be up this week if not, I shall upload 2 chapters early next week. Thanks Guys! 3 Enjoy my horrible story that I have no idea where its going! lol I'm kidding. Hopefully! .

* * *

**Chapter 3**

All of the members couldn't believe what they were looking at. A woman that look just like Erza?! Maybe it was some sort of spell or a joke? She had on a black cape and took off the hood when she came through the doors of the building. Erza got up from her seat and decided to see what was going on herself. Then everyone stared as Ohitika walked over to meet Erza in the middle of the room. Everyone knew that another fight was soon going to start and moved out of the way of the women.

As Erza got closer to the woman, she noticed.. that she was looking more and more like her sister! 'What?! She has the same gold eyes and her beauty mark! How can she be alive?! Everyone in the town was dead… well, that's what I thought. There are many possibilities on why she's alive. A comforting aura is coming from her. Keep a hold of yourself! This could be a trick or a spell to set me off guard.'

Both were only 2 feet away from each other. Not knowing which was going to make a move first. "I am Erza Scarlet. And you are?" They looked into each other's eyes and felt a connection. It was a familiar one. That feeling from earlier went away and she felt at peace. "My name is Ohitika Rose… I thought. They killed you." Erza looked at Ohitika with wide eyes. 'It IS her! My younger sister's name was Ohitika.' She then noticed that at the brim of her eyes were unshed tears.

Erza looked at Ohitika with tears starting to form in her eyes as well. Ohitika ran the space between them to Erza. Both held each other as they sunk to the ground together. Erza was silently crying while Ohitika has never been so happy and was crying loudly. Which shocked the guild, one second they look like they were about to fight then, both are holding each other crying?! The women forgot where they were and didn't care.

'She's ALIVE! I can't believe myself for even thinking that she was gone! I felt so… guilty for leaving her behind. Here I am living life thinking I had no one. Yet, my little sister was out in the world.' "Im s-so s-orry.." Erza said while holding her little sister and soothing her. "I should have NEVER thought that you were dead. I completely f-forgot about y-you. Im so s-sorry.." It was hard for her to say anything. Erza has never felt so happy. She had her sister back and she WASN'T DEAD!

"Nii-s-san!" She hugged back even harder. Ohitika couldn't even think she was just relieved and happy that she was with her sister again. 'She shouldn't be the one feeling guilty. If it wouldn't have been for that magazine. I would have completely forgot about her. I knew after all these years! She was the reason why I felt like something was missing. Almost like another part of me..'

"NANIII!?" The whole guild had wide eyes. The two girls were sisters!? Then remebered everyone else and looked up shocked. 'How dare I show weakness!?' Both of them thought as soon as they got up and brushed themselves off. There were questions being thrown all over. "Where did she come from?!" "Ohitika looks so much like you!" "Does she have Re-Quip magic?!" "Do you have a boyfriend!?" "Wanna go out sometime?!" Natsu then ran up to Ohitika with excited eyes, similiar to a childs'. "How strong are ya?!"

Erza was quickly getting annoyed with there questions and couldn't believe that some had the guts to ask her sister out. "QUIET!" She yelled. "What you heard was not false… Ohitika is my younger sister." Erza said and took a hold of Ohitika's hand. When she looked back up, everyone else was on the ground. She has some explaining to do…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Erza looked over her sister and took notice that she was not healthy at all. She looked pale and so tiny underneath the cloth. Due to her cloak, she couldn't even imagine what it looks like. 'I wonder what has happened to her over the last 12 years.. I can't think like that right now! I must ask later.' Titania then saw that everyone was looking at her- heck! They even got all comfortable for a good story. "Erza, you going to tell us HOW you have a sister?!" Lucy was sitting beside Levy. Both were itching for a good story telling and everyone else was just as curious. 'How do I tell them if I don't even know what happened.' "How about I tell my side of the story Erza?" Ohitika looked at her with the cutest smile ever and she had no choice but to smile in return. She nodded and let the sibling share their story. Then both sat down in the closest chairs. Ohitika then told about her journey, as long as Erza was still holding her hand and she had her support, she was going to be fine.

* * *

_*FlashBack*_

_~12 Years Ago~_

In a small town where everyone knew each other, there was one family with a fairly sized house that fit enough for 4 people on a small hill outside of town. There were two young girls playing outside, while the parents watched from the porch. It was like any other evening and both girls decided to play tag in their mothers garden. Ohitika had just turned 5 and Erza was 6 years old. Both had the same hair color as their mother. Erza had her fathers chocolate brown eyes. As Ohtika had her mothers golden eyes and father's beauty mark right below her left eye. "Haha! You can't catch me!" Ohitika was running from Erza like her life depended on it. "You know I will!" She replied. Ohitika ran to the back of the house while Erza was trying to catch breath; running for a hour did not help at all. "Nii-san! Look!" Erza looked at her younger sister with wide eyes. She sounded so scared and helpless.

Quickly she ran around the house where she last saw her and gasped at what she saw from the hill. The evening sky was bright with the colors of the sunset but, the colors didn't come from that. The whole town was being gulped by dangerous flames. Erza walked beside her sister and held her hand. Both siblings hear screaming, people running from the town but, no avail as groups of men slaughtered them shortly after. They were so caught off guard by the scene as towns people, even friends, are being killed before their own eyes. Ohtika couldn't bear it anymore and shielded her eyes in Erza's shirt. "What's going on?!" She yelled to her older sister. Erza didn't know either and gave her a hug in response, all she could do right now is comfort her sibling. The two girls had tears threatening to come out.

As they were watching this nightmare, neither heard the group of men coming up to the house. The leader of the group got off his horse and slowly made his was to their parents. "Well if it isn't the legendary Re-quip duo.. The knight in shining armor, Atticus and his very lovely wife, Seneca. Seems to me like you two have gotten too soft the past 10 years." The duo got into fighting stances as the man approached them. "What do you want with us?!" Senceca yelled while looking back to see where her daughters were last. Not one of them was there. "Well, my boss has started a very tight buisness and has been looking for some slaves. His orders said to kill any wizards that get in our way.. Oops! I have already said too much... Well, looks like today is my lucky day. I get to exterminate one of the most powerful wizards' team in Fiore! HAHA!" The man then charged at them and took out a gun. "Re-quip!" Both parents changed into their armor. "You guys handle Atticus, I'll take care of Senceca..haha. Re-quiping won't make a difference with this kind of gun! It can penetrate through anything! I've been saving the last two bullets in the world just for you two!" Erza and Ohtika came from around the corner as soon as they heard their parents yelling. He pointed the trigger at the children. "Aww how cute. I did not know you two had children. Hmmm... The older one would make a perfect sacrifice for our project. She has so much magic power in her." Seneca ran over to her children as he still had the gun pointed at her. She saw this and looked over to Atticus as he was handling group of men with ease. "Mother?!" Erza was looking from behind her and seen the gun can kill them. She hid her sisters' face from everything. "You are NOT going to take my daughters! I won't let you!" Senceca pushed Erza back behind her. "Well, you're the only person in the way from me attaining them.. Goodbye, Seneca." "SENECA!" Atticus yelled from the other side of the scene. The man pulled the trigger and everything went silent.

...

Sencea looked down and saw nothing but blood coming out thought a huge hole in her chest. Atticus flew to her side as the girls were crying at the sight of their mother. He looked at the man and charged at him with eveything. The rest of the group of men came flying to fight with him as they tried their best to attack Atticus. The leader ran to his horse to load the gun with the last bullet.

"Mommy.." Ohitika kneeled beside Seneca as Erza was holding her sister's shoulders and silently crying on one of them. "Ohitika, Erza, I want to you guys to be strong. Never... fear. an opponent.. stonger than you.. I love you.. both.." Both watched as their mother's eyes had closed and the light breathing of her chest stopped suddenly. "Mom?.." Erza recieved no response and looked over to her father as he was fighting. Then seen the leader point the same gun at her father and pulled the trigger laughing like a maniac...

_*End of FlashBack*_

* * *

"It seemed like everything was in slow motion. I remember seeing our parents' bodies one last time before the men came and took Erza away. I have never seen you after that." Ohitika looked over at her sister as both had felt then same pain for one another. "I was then brought to slave camps and used for different families that needed help. One of the slave elders taught me how to bring forth my magic and I learned how to fight from him. I could have easily left years ago but, I had nowhere to go. I have heard about the Tower of Heaven project and they told me everyone died in the process. Even Erza.. Well, until awhile back, I saw her in 'Weekly Sorcerer'. I have then traveled here to see her." She looked up and saw most of the guild crying. Then the rest trying to hold back their tears.

Erza saw her sister smiling and gripped her hand tighter. She smiled brighter and Erza was so happy to see that smile on her face. 'It's been too long..'


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The afternoon wore on to the evening and guild members were starting to retire for the night. Not before saying good night to Titania's younger sibling and giving their respects. Ohitika wished them a good night as Erza was right next to her with a slight smile. It's not every day that they see Erza so relaxed. She sat beside her sister at table after the story was told and they were left alone to their reunion. "You have no idea how happy I am right now. I didn't think that was actually you in Sorcerer Weekly and you grew up to be so beautiful ni-san!" Ohitika was rambling about how much Erza has matured and was over filled with joy as her sibling was listening quietly.

Ever since the end of 'story time', Erza couldn't stop smiling at her sister. She felt more complete than ever. Well, mostly. There was still a person missing in her life and she wished he was here to meet Ohitika. He would love her as much as I do. 'Ohitika could have gone off and lived a life without her. She could have been happier and wouldn't have had to live a life of suffering just waiting for me. What would she have done if I was actually dead? Ohitika didn't have to be a slave for that long while I escaped and living in a guild safe.' Erza's smile faded as these thoughts went through mind. She looked at her sister, who was happily chatting about their hair color. "Why did you wait for me?" Erza never meant for the question to sound so blunt but, she wanted to know the real reason why.

Ohitika looked at her sister; kind of shocked at the sudden question. Then, looked down at her hands with a serene smile on her face. "I knew you weren't dead. I told myself that you were but, deep .. deep down, my heart told me that you are alive. I couldn't just up and leave. The drive would have found me right away. Haha Another thing was I had no relatives to go to and I told myself to wait for you… The right time to leave. Patience was my key to freedom…. I actually didn't mind working, really! You can learn a lot from people you never met." She looked at her older sister in the eyes. She loved Erza so much and always will. Both had a sisterly bond that nothing can break. Then, Ohitika noticed that she had more tears coming up and reached out to Erzas hand. "Don't feel guilty about my actions. Let's be happy that we are here. Together."

"You're right." Erza looked at her and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm glad you're back." She gave Ohitika another hug then, taking notice again on her condition. 'She's so tiny. I should really take her back to my place.' Erza got up and walked around the table to her sibling's side and held her hand towards her. "Come. You can stay at my place for the night and get cleaned up."

Ohitika took Erzas' hand as they walked out of the guild saying good night to Mira. The youngest sister just bowed. She didn't really get to know the members and she hoped she would the next day. The guild treated her as if she was their family member and she didn't even join yet. 'Wait?! I forgot to ask Erza if I was able! Do they need to me to take a test? Will they even let me in? I'm so new and came out of nowhere all of a sudden!' Ohitika had a panicked look on her face as she thought of the possibilities that could happen. She noticed a large building coming into view over the hill and they only walked a short ways behind the guild. They still held hands as they were making their way up the hill. "Hey Erza?" Ohitika broke the silence and the older siblings' thoughts. "Yes?" She looked at her with a smile. "Do you think I can join Fairy Tail too?" Erza returned a smile. "Of course you can Ohitika!" She got another big smile and asked, "Can we go on a mission together? I wanna see how strong you are!"

"I can't wait to see your strength either." Erza loved that her sister still had her naïve spirit and enjoyed even the smallest things. It reminded her so much of their mother. This was another reason why Erza protected her sibling so much when they were younger. Both walked to the door of the building. "This is the girls' dormitory. It's were I've lived since I was little." The duo walked into the building. "Wow!.. It's so beautiful! I can't believe you stay here!" Erza laughed at her reaction. "Let's go. My room is upstairs. The other girls are still at the guild and won't be back till later tonight. So it's just me and you here." Ohitika nodded in response and followed her to the second floor. They walked a while until coming up to Erza's door. She opened it up with a key and walked in. Ohitika's eyes where as big as saucers. "Look at all that armor! How do you have so much?!" "Hmm?.. Oh! It was 10 years of collecting and I resulted in having this many. I lost count after 50-something. Plus, there wasn't enough room in my inventory or storage so I expanded 5 rooms into 1." The younger sister couldn't believe that she had this much! "I wish I had as much as you!" Erza laughed again at the reaction and took her hand, dragging her to restroom. "You can get yourself cleaned and I will start some supper. I'm going to leave you some clothes outside the door." She closed the door being her and called out, "Just call me if you need anything."

Ohitika took notice of the king sized bathroom then walked over to start the shower. She took off her long black cloak slowly. A sharp intake of air was heard as she tried best not to move to much. Ohitika looked up and noticed her reflection and wasn't affected even the slightest by what she saw. She was glad that she wore such a big cloak, or Erza would have noticed by now. In the mirror revealed bandages around her whole body. Coming from stomach area was blood...


End file.
